I've Always
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: When did you love me? Why do you love me? These are the questions that circle Emma and Killian, until finally they come out into the open. Two shot for tumblr user captainguylinerinabluebox
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This little ficcy was another prize for my tumblr three hundred giveaway, this one the first place winner, the prize going to the lovely, tumblr user; captainguylinerinabluebox. She got a two shot, and she just so happened to pic the two bbys I like writing the most, Killy and Emma**

 **Prompt: I've always loved you**

 **warning: Unbeta'd as my lovely Beta ready is only in OUAT season 1, and I don't wish to spoil all of the goodies for her.**

 **disclaimer: Do I look like I own this?**

They walked hand in hand, the night sky glittering down on them, as they walked across the beach. Their footprints showed their path through the sand. One booted step, and one that started as heels, but quickly shed into bare feet. Emma rested her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, content simply to breathe in his unique sent of sea salt, rum and leather. The hand that wasn't holding his, was brought up to cover his heart, feeling its assuring 'thump, thump, thump' rhythm, calming her, making her grateful for the gift they were given.

"I love you" she thought. Sure she said it so much now, especially after it was proven that their hearts were true, and their love was the most powerful magic there is. She still felt odd saying it when the silence was so comfortable.

The moon shone down on them like a spotlight. It cast them in perfect contrast, Emma's hair and her pink dress bleached out in its light, whereas Killian was cast entirely in shadow, his hair and jacket showing dark, they walked a perfect yin and yang in the moonlight.

Emma smiled softly, fingers curling in his shirt a little, "Killian?" she asked softly.

He pulled back a little, to look down on her, "Aye, luv?" he replied, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her palm, sending little shivers down her spine, as his ocean blue eyes stared into hers.

She bit her lip, pulling her hand back from his chest, moving around him, till they stood toe to toe, her looking up at him, her fingers wrapping around his hook, while the other hand stayed firm in his. "I wanted to ask you something. It's silly, and I don't even expect you to answer…" she trailed off, glancing up at him with a small nervous smile. She always wondered, but never had the courage to ask, but tonight, with the moon shining down on them, her toes in the sand, she could ask anything.

Killian smiled down at her, "If it's something you wish to know, silly is hardly the word for it." He said softly, "Whatever it is. I want to tell you." His smile was so open, and it struck her, how far they both came. Both had met with walls as high as the beanstalk, now openly blushing like school children, in each other's arms, when caught in an embarrassing moments of PDA.

She bit her lip, glancing at their joined hands, then with open, hopeful, and trusting eyes, she opened her mouth. "When did you know you loved me?" she asked softly, her voice coming out so quiet she was almost unsure he heard them.

Killian's face broke out in a grin, "Not a silly question at all." He told her touching their noses together, "It's simple really."

Green met blue across the short distance between them, when he pulled back a little, "Was it when we were in Neverland?" she asked, "and I gave you that kiss, for saving David's life?"

"That kiss?" he asked incredulously, "you say it like it wasn't the most wonderful kiss I had received in centuries!" he scoffed good naturedly. They both chuckled.

"Wow, didn't realize it was that good for you too." She joked. Laughing she looked out at the ocean, "Though, that really didn't answer the question."

He grew sober, "Ah, to answer your question. No."

She looked up in surprise, back at the whispering cave… "No? Was it when we got Henry home, and safe from Pan? When the curse was coming?" her voice was low and breathless, as Killian was coming closer, his lips brushed her ear.

"No." he whispered, his stubble rubbing against her sensitive skin.

She closed her eyes, "Was it when you were in the Enchanted forest for that year?" she asked.

He chuckled, "No." he responded.

A thought dawned on her, "Was it when we defeated the giant at the top of the bean stalk?" she asked, her pulse fluttering as he pulled back, his eyes glittering like the waves.

He simply shook his head. "No." he whispered.

"The climb on the Bean Stalk?" she questioned, it was starting to get hard to focus.

He chuffed another small laugh, "No, Swan." He told her, his eyes blazing. His face amused.

"Then when?" she asked, her voice coming out a soft whisper.

He came in close again, "You want to know when?" he asked, she nodded, "When I fell in love with your emerald eyes? Your golden silk hair? The way your eyes crinkle when you laugh?" he asked, his lips brushing blossom of her cheek, and around to her ear.

Emma made a small affirmative sound.

Killian let out a soft sigh. "I fell in love, when a woman grabbed hold of my hand, and pulled me from a pile of death." He said, his fingers untangling from hers, his hand moving to her waist, his lips nibbling her earlobe, "I fell in love, when that same woman, saw through my ruse, and tied me to a tree."

Emma's eyes drifted shut, just focusing on the way his hand curved around her waist, and the ways his lips dragged across her cheek, then claimed her mouth. Emma leaned in, her free hand moving to his hair, trying to pull him closer. A small whimper of protest slipping out when he pulled away.

"I fell in love, when she didn't trust me farther than she could throw me." His hand moved to cup her cheek, "I fell in love, when she put on that cuff, and followed me up a bean stalk. I fell in love, when she showed me her walls, by stubbornly refusing to let me see any part of her heart." His voice was still soft, his breath tickling her neck, as he nuzzled down into the crook, "I fell in love, when she outwitted a giant, and stole a magic compass. I fell in love, when she left me chained to the top of that bloody stalk. I fell in love, when she hit me with that compass. I fell in love, when I saw how much she cared for her boy." He pulled back, so that their eyes met, "I fell in love, when she was the first face I saw, after being struck by a vehicle."

Emma brought her hand to his stubbled cheek, even as he continued, his lilting accent weaving a thousand emotions into his words, "I fell in love, when she was able to risk everything, to give someone a second chance, even as she was breaking inside. I fell in love, when I crossed the realms to help and save her son. I fell in love, when her lips set mine alight, with a level of passion I never thought I would feel. I fell in love, when I promised to let her go, if that was what she so wished. I fell in love, when she said goodbye, crossing the town line, cursed to never remember the family she had. I fell in love, when I spent a year without her laugh, without her smile. I fell in love, when I found her in New York, when she kicked me so hard, I saw stars. I fell in love, even as her heart broke, and I knew if she let me, I would heal it. I fell in love, as her walls started to crumble. I fell in love, as we danced under the candles of a golden palace, years before she was born. I fell in love, when she finally let me in. I fell in love, as she discovered what she could do. I fell in love, when she lost all control. I fell in love, when she asked me on that first date. I fell in love, when I saw a siren in pink, looking nervous and flustered. I fell in love, when she learned to control every part of herself. I fell in love, when she held my heart in her hands, and thrust it back into my chest."

Emma shivered, though she was far from cold. The raw emotion he was laying before her, was astounding.

His smile was soft, "I fell in love, as she sacrificed it all, and took darkness into her pure heart. I fell in love, when she fought off that darkness. I fell in love, when she gave into that darkness to save me. I fell in love, when I told her the stories of my rings. I fell in love, as I gave up everything to save her. I fell in love, when I was beaten and broken, because I saw her face in a dream. I fell in love, when she saved me from a river of souls. I fell in love, when she tried to split her heart, just to bring me home. I fell in love, when she chose me, over her own heart. I fell in love, as I sent her away. I fell in love, as I risked it all to get the pages to her from beyond. I fell in love, as I walked into that light, and saw her standing on the other side." His thumb rubbed circles on her cheek, as he pulled her in, his forehead resting against hers. "You want to know when I fell in love?" he asked, "The first time I laid eyes on you. You asked when I knew I loved you? The answer to that I'll never know, but I do know this. From the moment my eyes met yours, I always loved you. And I always will." He promised.

Emma felt her heart swell, a grin growing on her face, her hands grabbing the lapels of his jacket, like they did so long ago, and she pulled him down, their lips colliding, pouring all of the passion she felt into the way her lips moved over his, her eyes closing as she let herself melt into him, "I love you." She gasped.

Killian groaned, and they deepened their kiss. The sound of the waves crashing behind them, a perfect soundtrack.

Emma pulled back with a gasp, and she felt a sudden impulse. Her eyes met with his, her hands not leaving their places where they rested on his shoulders, tangled in the fabric of his jacket, "Let's get married." She said breathlessly, her eyes open and pleading as she looked up at him.

There was a moment of shock, then Killian's face cracked into a grin, "Aye." He said, then he pulled her back to him, lifting her up off her feet, his lips slanting back over hers. "let's do it." He gasped against her lips, "Let's get married."

Emma would deny it if anyone pointed out the fact that when he lifted her for the kiss, her foot did the little kick that they always do in the kiss at the end of some chick flick rom com, but at that moment she could really care less, because she was safe and loved, and soon to be married to her pirate love.

 **Can you tell, I might have a thing for CS proposals?**

 **Please review**

 **Lift kisses for all of my lovelies until next time allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyo friends! This is part 2 of my prize for captainguylinerinabluebox for being the lucky first place winner of my follower giveaway on tumblr. So here goes!**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd work, as my lovely beta is only in season 1**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Once, otherwise, Robin would be okay, and these wouldn't be on , they would be canon.**

 **pairings: Captain Swan**

Birds sang outside the window, and her phone vibrated on the coffee table, no doubt it was her mother, trying to get her on board with the micromanaging aspects of wedding planning. Emma of course, was doing everything in her power to ignore the insistent buzzing.

Killian sat beside her, arm around her shoulders, her legs thrown over his, as he read to her. His lilting voice reading her a book. It was a well-worn copy of Peter Pan, it was one of the few books she kept from her childhood. One night, she actually confessed to him, that Captain Hook was always her favorite. That she never much liked the way he was portrayed in the films, because in this book version she read, he seemed much more imposing and more dashing.

He chuckled when she told him that, and asked her if she would be opposed to the idea of Captain Hook reading her the book, so here they were, her curled in his lap, by the window that overlooked the ocean from their living room, his voice carrying tones of the story to her ears, it was such a soothing moment, broken only when Killian would snort, and declare something that either Hook or Peter Pan did to be completely out of character. Often cutting off mid-sentence, looking at Emma with appall, and the passing words of, "Swan, you didn't honestly think this was anything like me, did you?"

Emma just chuckled, patting his hand, telling him it was just a story, that she knew the truth and that's all that really mattered.

He sighed, turning the page and finishing the chapter before turning to her, "I'm almost afraid to watch the movie, luv." He said, "Considering you said I was much more charming in this book."

She giggled, "Oh trust me, you are. You got your ass bit by a crocodile, and Smee almost cut your head off." She told him.

His jaw dropped, "Not funny, Swan."

"It actually kind of is, because I just keep imagining Gold running after you, trying to bite your ass." She said.

He looked disgusted, "Swan!"

"I mean you don't have to imagine much to see Smee almost killing you, they actually got him sort of right…" she trailed off when she caught sight of him, his lips drawn in a pout.

"They make me look so idiotic! And you're laughing at me!" he gasped.

She shook her head, pulling her to him, and kissed him, "No, I'm not. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered to her, "But this book is completely wrong! So are these movies. I'm nothing like this!" he said waving the offending book in the air.

She caught it, "Careful, pirate!" she said, "This just so happens to be my favorite book from when I was a kid. It also poorly introduced me to my true love." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Hook smirked, "In that case, the book can live." He conceded, before pulling her closer to him.

She melted into his embrace. This was her favorite place, wrapped in her pirate's arms, in their home. She still couldn't believe that in merely a few months, she would be bound to him forever. It was even harder to believe that she wasn't even a little afraid. Weeks had passed since their engagement, but it still didn't seem real. She found herself casually playing with his hook, her mind on a question she asked him that night. He had answered it so poetically. It left her wondering. When did she fall in love with him? She clearly didn't wake up one morning, thinking, wow I'm in love with Hook. It had happened some point along the way, when she wasn't looking.

"What's on your mind, luv?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She smiled up at him, slightly embarrassed at being caught in her thoughtful trance, "It's nothing." She said, "I was just thinking of something…" she said, smiling slightly. She bit her lip, "I was just curious. You told me, when you fell in love… How come you never cared, when I fell in love with you?"

He chuckled softly, fingers toying with her hair, "Because, it was a marvel that a woman as perfect as you, would ever find anything to love in me." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I'll not lie, and say the question has never crossed my mind, but in the end, the only question that remained was… Why would she ever love me? A terrible pirate, who's hand and hook are covered in the blood of so many. A man who wasted three centuries, trying to kill an immortal. I do wonder when I made you see a hero. But mostly, I wonder why. Wonder why, a princess would choose the pirate. A hero, choosing a villain."

She thought for a moment, "Do you really want to know?" she asked, she could tell him that. Even though she was so in love with him, if he asked her when, she wouldn't be able to answer. On the other hand, she knew she could tell him exactly why, she loved him. She loved him, because he was him. He was the only person she had, that didn't expect her to be perfect all the time. He didn't think that her magic, or anything else other than her mattered. With him, she wasn't the savior, or the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. With him, she was just, Emma.

She waited for his answer patiently, her focus on the shinning metal of his hook, and the way it felt as her fingers glided over its polished surface. Killian watched her, wishing he had feeling in the hook, because he wanted to feel every feather light touch his princess placed on the appendage. He swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, and nodded, before talking, "Aye luv, but only if you want to tell me." He said, his voice soft in her ear, breath tickling the exposed column of her throat.

Emma shivered, leaning back into his chest, "The reason I love you?" she asked her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes seeking him. "It's a million little things, that make up you. It's the way you're always there, whenever I need you. It's the way you never gave up on me, even when it felt like everyone else had." She turned in his embrace, so she faced him completely, her forehead pressed to his, their chests together, "It's the way your eyebrow raises when someone is being ridiculous. It's the way your voice rolls through a room, and I just know it's you. It's when you take Henry out sailing. It's when you bicker with my father, even though I can see you care about one another. It's the way you comfort me, when I wake up from a nightmare. It's the way you are so ready to lay it all out on the line for me. It's the way you stand up to Regina, when nobody else will."

His breath was hitched, eyes filled with desire, his right arm wrapping around her back, holding her in place, even as she continued.

"It's the way your jaw clenches, when you're fighting some pirate urge. It's the way your voice crackles, when you giggle. The little crinkle by your eyes when you laugh. The way your leather feels beneath my fingers." She whispered, her hands sliding down his arms, still encased in leather. "It's the way you accept my magic as a part of me, and not the only part of me." She kissed his jaw, "It's the fact that I can see the ocean shinning behind your eyes. The way you can make your hook, go from a weapon, to something so gentle I could never imagine it hurting anyone. The rumble of your voice when you're whispering things to me. The way my name just rolls off your tongue, like a prayer."

She brought her hand up to his hair, tangling in the locks, he should probably get it cut soon, she thought idly, "It's the smell of your skin, like sea, leather, and rum. It's the way your hair feels beneath my fingers. It's the way you broke through all of my walls, leaving me open in a way I haven't been since Neal. It's the way I can leave my armor at home, when I know you'll be with me. It's the way you've let me through those defenses of your own. The way you always put me before yourself."

Emma kissed him hard, feeling him rumble low in his chest, palm flattening out on the small of her back, as he pulled her closer.

She pulled back, a pop coming from where their lips had just separated, "It's the way your mouth moves with mine, tasting like all the things I never knew I needed. The way your teeth nip at my lips, and fingers, like I'm the only thing you need. It's the way you trusted me with everything about your past. The way you never pushed me to tell you what happened in mine." She held his gaze, green and blue burning with intensity. "I love you, because you are you. For all the little things you do. For the quirks, the scars, the insecurity, the casual arrogance, your pirate personality, your bravery, your everything. I love everything about you. The reason why, is just you."

Killian growled, pulling her down, for a lip searing kiss, his teeth nipping at her lower lip, his tongue pushing past her lips. "Bloody hell, I love you Emma." He whispered against her lips.

Emma grinned, "I love you too, pirate." She responded, before diving in and reclaiming his lips. She knew she would be content to spend forever with this man. She didn't think she could ever get enough of this, and that was when she realized it.

She pulled back, her eyes glittering, "I know when I fell in love." She whispered, "I fell in love from the moment you read my heart like an open book, when we were climbing that damned beanstalk." She whispered, resting nose to nose with him, "I've always loved you. All the way from day one, even when I didn't think I could take that chance on you, I loved you. I was just too afraid to actually let myself accept it."

He smiled, his thumb tracing the apple of her cheek, "Oh, Emma. I am so lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one, Killian." She whispered, as she rested her head on his chest, sighing again in contentment, just listening to the steady pump of his heart under her ear. "Because I got you back." She whispered, so low, she didn't even know that he heard it. Emma knew, she found her happy ending, it just took her too damn long to realize it.

 **Please review**

 **Lift kisses for all of my darlings! Until next fic allons-y!**


End file.
